


A little hookup never hurt nobody

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruises, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of current iwamatsu, mentions of past iwasuga, quick smut, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Suga knows he looks good in Kyoutani’s shirt, knows that Kyoutani can see the bite marks and bruises he left all over his thighs. He wonders if it’ll help push for further hooking up, if maybe there will be time for something quick before he has to leave.





	A little hookup never hurt nobody

**Author's Note:**

> drunk me gifted this to sober me last night so, in return, i'm gifting it to y'all

It’s so much. So _fucking_ much.  
  
Suga pants and tries to rock his hips back, only succeeds in getting his hair pulled tighter and his head shoved harder against the floor. A hand lands on his ass, hard and heavy, and Suga moans, claws out at the hardwood.  
  
Good. It’s so _good_.  
  
“Fuck- _harder_.”  
  
A growl sounds and then Suga’s spanked again, then there’s the terrible feeling of being suddenly empty. He opens his mouth to snap out a protest, but then he’s suddenly flipped over and slammed onto his back. A gasp tears from him and his vision swims with bright, electric spots when his head thuds against the ground. He still moans, though, and arches his back, a hand moving so he can stroke himself.  
  
Suga doesn’t even get to wrap his hand around his cock before it’s jerked away and pinned above his head.  
  
“Oh, you _fuck_ _-_ _god!_ ”  
  
He’s filled again, roughly, and then he’s left gasping and moaning, eyes nearly going slitted as he arches his back and tries rock his hips to get more. He gets his other hand pinned down for that and Suga feels absolute fire sear through him at the feeling of being powerless, pinned down by someone glaring and strong.  
  
Who knew Kyoutani would be such a good lay?  
  
Suga pants and stares up at Kyoutani, stares up at cheeks red from exertion and a determined expression, the bite marks he left all over a tan throat. Kyoutani’s still dressed and that’s not _fair_. Suga wants to see him, to feel him and scratch down his back, claw the memory of this into him.  
  
He opens his mouth to demand that Kyoutani take off his shirt, but then Kyoutani shifts and the angle has Suga seeing _stars_. Suga gasps and then whimpers without meaning to, arches up and lets out something dangerously close to a half-sob.  
  
”Fuck,” Kyoutani growls out. “So _good_.”  
  
It’s nearly spat out, comes rough and ragged, but _god_  does that have Suga overwhelmed, moaning and squeezing around Kyoutani despite trying to hold off just yet. Kyoutani must like it, must like the small bit of Suga that’s crumbled, because he goes a little harder, a little faster. It pushes past Suga’s desperate attempts to keep his quickly slipping away composure and Suga is left letting out a terribly embarrassing noise- something he hates to admit is close to a _mewl_.  
  
But, god, it just feels so _good_.  
  
”Touch- oh, _fuck_ \- _touch me_ ,” Suga demands, a whine tearing through his words. His cock is aching so _bad_  and he needs- he needs-  
  
" _No_ ,” Kyoutani snaps, lips pulling into a snarl that has Suga’s lashes fluttering and something in him shaking.  
  
A _please_  nearly escapes Suga, but he forcefully pushes it away and hooks his ankles around Kyoutani’s back instead, rocks his hips up to get him deeper.  
  
”You jer- you- oh, _oh_!”  
  
Stars are in his eyes and in his mind, dancing down his spine. The new angle is _too_  good and he needs to come, can’t come without _more_. Suga thinks he’s shaking apart and dying, being torn up by pleasure that can’t find its peak.  
  
A whimper leaves Suga and he squeezes his eyes shut, bites into his bottom lip to keep from begging. He doesn’t want to do it, doesn’t want…doesn’t want…  
  
_God, he wants to come._  
  
Kyoutani thrusts in _hard_  and Suga bites into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, fingers twitching as he tries to jerk free from Kyoutani’s grasp so he can rake his nails down Kyoutani’s back, chest, thighs- _anything_.  
  
”Pl-please,” Suga finally grits out, eyes hot behind his lids with shame and desperation. “ _Please_  touch me?”  
  
There’s a pause in the fucking that’s awful and terrible, has Suga opening his eyes with a petulant little noise. A faint smirk is playing on Kyoutani’s face and Suga _hates_  (loves) it, makes him consciously squeeze around Kyoutani’s cock in an effort to get him moving again. It works- thank _god_ \- and Suga shudders when Kyoutani rolls his hips forward, buries into him deep.  
  
”That’s better,” Kyoutani grumbles, gathering Suga’s wrists in one hand and dragging the fingers of his free one over Suga’s cheek, his lips. They pause there and Suga opens his mouth without thinking, tongue flicking against the digits when Kyoutani slides them into his mouth. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
The mewl this time is muffled by fingers and spit and that’s good, that makes it bearable. Suga suckles on Kyoutani’s fingers and tries to bob his head forward to fuck his own face with them, gasps when Kyoutani starts going harder and throws his head back with a moan. Kyoutani slips his fingers from Suga’s mouth with that and runs them down his throat, his chest, his stomach. When they skirt along the head of his cock, Suga tries to arch up into it and whimpers when they’re taken away, glares at Kyoutani through too wet eyes.  
  
”Touch- fucking _touch me_ ,” Suga chokes out, mortified by how it’s an angry plea. “I need…please?”  
  
That gets Kyoutani wrapping his hand around Suga’s cock, stroking along it a little bit too roughly but _oh so good._  Suga doesn’t care about the whimper that leaves him this time and only focuses on rocking his hips against Kyoutani’s, fucking himself on the cock that has pleasure bursting down his spine like fireworks and fucking himself into the fist that’s calluses drag _just right_  along his shaft. It’s enough to get him to his peak and Suga gasps, vision starting to white out and heart pounding loud enough to almost drown out the slap of flesh against flesh.  
  
”Oh, _oh_ \- yes, fuck, I’m- oh god, oh god, oh _god_ -”  
  
There’s no embarrassment in how his voice pitches up high and only very little worry that Kyoutani won’t let him come. Suga chases after his pleasure desperately and pants and whines and whimpers, lashes fluttering and ruining the view of hunger in golden eyes, stubble along a tan jaw, and how his legs look wrapped around Kyoutani’s waist. He gets closer and closer and closer and finally- _finally_ -  
  
” _Fuck!_ ”  
  
Supernovas swell and burst and Suga’s coming and coming- hot white spurting over his stomach and his body tightening up, shaking as pleasure rips through his vocal cords in a loud cry. He gives a half-sob and rolls his hips back against Kyoutani, rides his orgasm out as he arches his back and pants.  
  
It’s only when he goes slack against the floor that he realizes Kyoutani has stopped fucking him, that Kyoutani is still hard inside him and looking down at Suga with unfiltered greed, a ravenous, terrifying, _wonderful_  threat of ravishing cast upon his face. Suga tries to find a quip or a teasing comment in his fuzzy mind, but Kyoutani pulls out of him before he can find anything and the sensation makes Suga gasp, erasing any remembrance of his task.  
  
”What,” Suga asks, voice rough as he watches Kyoutani shuck off his shirt- he has nipple piercings, _Christ_ \- and push down his pants, “are you-”  
  
”I’m not done with you,” Kyoutani interrupts, growling it out and stealing Suga’s breath away.  
  
Oh, fuck. _Fuck._  
  
There’s going to be _more_.  
  
Suga opens his mouth, but the coy teasing he wants to lay out is cut off by Kyoutani _picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder._  
  
”Shit,” Suga whispers in its place, cheeks flushing past the pink his orgasm has washed over him. Kyoutani’s probably smirking, but this is overwhelming and _fuck_  Suga wants Kyoutani to hold him against the wall and fuck him speechless.  
  
Kyoutani begins to walk and Suga squirms a little when his cock brushes against Kyoutani, lets out a hitched moan when a rough hand spanks him.  
  
”Stay _still_.”  
  
It’s a point of pride in the night when Suga is able to shoot back a snarky “Yes, sir” instead of moaning. That earns him another spank before he’s tossed onto his bed and Suga is glad that his whimper can be hidden by the squeak of the mattress when his body hits it.  
  
”You’re a fucking brat,” Kyoutani huffs, reaching a hand out and grabbing Suga’s chin. “It's always the pretty ones.”  
  
”Like you don’t love it,” Suga shoots back, eyes dragging down Kyoutani’s body so he can appreciate tattoos and piercings before he’s fucked into the bed.  
  
Kyoutani grunts in return and pushes Suga down, joining him on the bed and framing himself over him. His hand cups Suga’s throat and his thumb smooths along the column of his neck, digging into it and drawing out a pleased, shuddered breath.  
  
”I can fuck it out of you,” Kyoutani promises, thumb pressing harder.  
  
It’s a challenge, sure as anything, and the thrill of it shoots directly to Suga’s cock, has it hardening again as a lazy grin makes his lips curl.  
  
”Try me,” Suga tells him.  
  
Kyoutani licks his lips and Suga’s lashes lower, his heart beats wild.  


* * *

  
He’s stiff in the morning. Stiff and aching, bruised over so perfectly it pushes the half-hardness he woke up with to a full erection. He wants to get off to the bite marks and scratches littering his chest, thighs, and neck, but he’s running late for class and he doesn’t have the time for it.  
  
A shame.  
  
Suga stumbles to the kitchen instead and leaves Kyoutani passed out in his bed, snoring away and clawed and bitten over just as much. He flicks the coffee pot on and jumps in the shower, wincing and first and then relaxing when hot water dulls his aches. It’s going to be uncomfortable sitting in the shitty chairs in class, but Suga is more worried over daydreams and getting hard remembering the night before in them, the embarrassment of losing himself to fantasy in the middle of a lecture.  
  
He’s going to have to focus today. Maybe two cups of coffee.  
  
Suga hops out of the shower and runs a comb through his hair, doesn’t bother with a towel as he heads to the kitchen. Oikawa’s still not home, he thinks, and it’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked before anyway.  
  
He makes a cup of coffee and then makes his way to the bedroom, picks up Kyoutani’s shirt from the floor and pulls it on. It takes forever to find the concealer Suga had bought when it was Iwaizumi fucking him on a consistent basis and Suga smiles when he pulls it out of his sock drawer, fondly remembers growled orders and hand cuffs and teeth digging into his flesh.  
  
He misses Iwaizumi. He should chat with him soon, see if he’s still happy with Matsukawa.  
  
Suga makes a mental note to do that and then drifts to the half-bathroom attached to his room, sets his coffee on the sink counter and then starts getting to work concealing the obvious bruises on his throat. It’s too warm for turtlenecks and he’d rather not bother with this, but he doesn’t need his professors thinking he’s less than the angel they believe he is.  
  
Kyoutani wakes up about half-way through it and Suga smiles to himself when the blonde walks to the bathroom and leans against the door-frame, watches as Suga covers the marks he left on him with heavy makeup and a steady hand. Suga knows he looks good in Kyoutani’s shirt, knows that Kyoutani can see the bite marks and bruises he left all over his thighs. He wonders if it’ll help push for further hooking up, if maybe there will be time for something quick before he has to leave.  
  
”You just going to stand there and watch me?” Suga asks, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle.  
  
Kyoutani huffs and then walks in, surprises Suga by dropping to his knees behind him and grabbing his ass, pulling him back so he has to press the palm of his free hand to the sink counter to keep himself steady. Suga turns and cranes his head to ask him what he’s doing, but Kyoutani makes it very clear once he knocks Suga’s legs out to a wider stance and then pulls his cheeks apart, leans forward and runs a tongue up his crack.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Kyoutani eats Suga out until he’s shaking and grinding back against his face, until he comes with a moan and slumps a little against the sink with shaky legs. Kyoutani rises from the floor after that and then makes Suga trade places with him- pushing him onto his knees and then fisting his drying hair, pulling Suga forward to take his cock into his mouth when his lips part with a moan.  
  
It’s rough and it’s fast and it’s fucking _good._  Suga relishes the way he drags out growls from Kyoutani, is still pliant enough from his orgasm and the night before to happily let Kyoutani fuck his face, use his throat. He swallows when Kyoutani comes and grins up at him when he pulls out, licking his lips and then opening his mouth for Kyoutani to see. A pleased glint lights up in golden eyes at that and something satisfied purrs in Suga when a rough hand cups his face, smooths a thumb over his cheekbone.  
  
They don’t have much time after that. Their quick morning pleasure leaves Suga frantically close to being late for class and he has to rush through getting ready, grab a pre-packaged muffin for his breakfast. Kyoutani accepts one when Suga tosses it to him, but refuses the shower once he hears Oikawa might pop home before his own classes. Kyoutani follows Suga out of his apartment instead and lights up almost as soon as they’re outside, smokes and lets out a yawn before walking with Suga down the stairs.  
  
”We should hook up again,” Suga tells him, grabbing Kyoutani’s phone when the blonde pulls it out. He ignores the annoyed noise Kyoutani makes and puts in his number, pushes the phone back into Kyoutani’s palm with a grin to rival the scowl set on Kyoutani’s face. “It was fun. Text me sometime if you ever want to hook up.”  
  
Kyoutani eyes him, gaze lingering on Suga’s neck and his hidden bruises, and lets out a noncommittal sound, shrugs and takes a drag on his cigarette.  
  
”Maybe,” he grunts out.  
  
It’s still better than a no and, honestly, Suga really thinks that it’s a _yes_.  
  
Suga grins and steals Kyoutani’s cigarette, takes a drag and presses a kiss to Kyoutani’s cheek before handing it back.  
  
”Catch ya later,” he tells him, waving and rocking on his heels before turning to walk off to his classes. “Call me!”  
  
There’s no response. Suga doesn’t care, though, and he walks to his first class feeling more relaxed than he has in _ages._  He makes one of his classmates blush when he winks at her and confirms to his professor that yes, he _will_  still help him out at the charity event he’s hosting, sits himself close to the front and smiles when his thighs ache as he eases himself into his seat, when he pointedly feels the bruises left all over his ass.  
  
It’s distracting, but it’s nice and Suga is able to concentrate in his classes better than he thought he would.  
  
At least until his last one.  
  
He gets a text then, with a photo attached, and immediately becomes distracted, has to hide his grin behind his hand when he eyes the gold piercing nestled just underneath a thick head, the bead of pre-cum clinging to a thick shaft.  
  
From: Unknown  
_Ranbouna’s after ur class_  
  
Suga bites his lip, grin threatening to split his face in two, and angles his phone screen away from a curious classmate.  
  
To: Unknown  
_What? Going to fuck my face in the bathroom?_  
  
It only takes a second for Kyoutani to respond and Suga breathes in deep with it, licks his lips and resists the urge to squirm in his seat.  
  
From: Unknown  
_Yeah_  
  
Suga’s cock throbs in his jean and his lashes lower, his heart beats a bit more heavily in anticipation.  
  
To: Unknown  
_I’ll be there_

**Author's Note:**

> the typos for this were horrendous, but i would like to formally thank past me for the kyousuga and to urge everyone to write them because they're so _good_
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
